starrtarfandomcom-20200214-history
STVAR1
Production Twelve teams were chosen for the race, all being teams that were the last eliminated from their respective seasons. The teams are: - Kevin and Drew - Last Eliminated from TAR1, 10th Place in All Stars - Oswald and Danny - Last Eliminated from TAR2 and TAR All Stars - Vanessa and Ralph - Last Eliminated from TAR20 - Nathan and Jennifer - Last Eliminated from TAR12 - Zev and Justin - Last Eliminated from Unfinished Business and 8th Place in TAR15 - Toni and Dallas - Last Eliminated from TAR13 - Joseph and Grace - Last Eliminated from TARAus2 - Meredith and Gretchen - Last Eliminated from TAR7 - Matt and Kylie - Last Eliminated from TAR China Rush 2 - Linda and Karen - Last Eliminated from TAR5 - Andy and Tommy - Last Eliminated from TAR19 - AD and Fuzzie - Last Eliminated from TAR'A3' Results Results show teams who raced with their relationship at the time of racing. Leg 1 (Los Angeles, California, United States → Bogota, Colombia) "Son Of A Monkey's Uncle's Banana's Nephew's Cow's Brother's Girlfriend's Shoe's Mother" - Vanessa Leg 2 (Bogota, Colombia → Ushuaia, Argentina) EPISODE QUOTE TITLE Leg 3 (Ushuaia, Argentina → Christchurch, New Zealand) Elimination Station After elimination, the first seven eliminated teams were sequestered in a luxury villa in Oahu, Hawaii to await the finale. The other teams not sequestered but eliminated, continued to run the race as decoys. *After Leg 1, ''Andy and Tommy were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. They originally expressed their disappointment at being the first team eliminated after faltering at the Fast Forward task in Colombia, and never being able to catch up to the other teams. They decided to enjoy the time in Hawaii, proceeding to go surfing on the beach before commenting that either Matt and Kylie or Zev and Justin would be the next team eliminated. *After '''Leg 2', Kevin and Drew ''were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. Andy and Tommy were shocked that the race veterans were the second team out but Kevin recalled their problems with the Detour task in Argentina, that lead to their elimination. The four later went to a casino in Oahu to play some poker as they speculated who would be eliminated next. Race Summary 'Leg 1''' (United States '''→ '''Colombia) *Santa Monica, California, United States '(Santa Monica Pier) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Bogota, '''Colombia ' (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogota (Boliviar Square) *Bogota (Colpatria Tower) *Bogota (Santa Maria Bullring) *Bogota (Las Lajas Cathedral) In the Detour, teams had to choose between, "Hats Off" or "Dance Off". In, "Hats Off" teams had to search through a local hat stall and must match their photo with one of the hats out of thousands to get their next clue. In, "Dance Off" teams had to go to a dance studio and learn a series of salsa dance moves in order to get their next clue. The first Fast Forward of the race, required teams to abseil down Colpatria Tower. Once teams have successfully done so, they will win the Fast Forward. STVAR1's first Roadblock, required one team member to prepare a bull for a traditional bullfighting ceremony. '''Leg 2 (Colombia '''→ '''Argentina) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Ushuaia, Argentina ' (Ushuaia-Malvinas Argentinas International Airport) *Ushuaia (Malvinas War Memorial) *Ushuaia (Cafe Bar Banana) *Tierra del Fuego (Tierra del Fuego National Park) *Ushuaia (Beagle Channel) *Ushuaia (Les Eclaireurs Lighthouse) The Roadblock for this leg of the race was a Switchback Roadblock and it required one team member to partake in eating Asado (from TAR7) - a traditional Argentinian feast. The Fast Forward for this leg of the race required teams to search through an Argentinian winery and find one bottle that contained their clue out of 1400 available bottles. The Detour was a choice between, "In The Sky" or "On The Field" In, "In The Sky" teams were treated to a VIP Helicopter ride where they had to search the beagle channel's glaciers to find their next clue. In, "On The Field" teams had to play a traditional game of Argentinian polo and score two goals. 'Leg 3 (Argentina '''→ '''New Zealand) * Ushuaia (Ushuaia-Malvinas Argentinas International Airport) to Christchurch, 'New Zealand ' (Christchurch International Airport) *Christchurch (Canterbury Museum)